1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power semiconductor module and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a power semiconductor module having a wire connecting a power semiconductor element and a control integrated circuit with each other, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Power semiconductor modules are conventionally known, for example, in which a power semiconductor element such as an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) and a control integrated circuit for controlling the power semiconductor element are connected with each other by a wire. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-150595 discloses a power semiconductor device in which a power chip and a control chip are connected by a wire mainly composed of gold. In the power semiconductor device, in order to achieve both of heat dissipation from the power chip and insulation of the terminal, a frame mounted with the power chip is in contact with an insulating sheet located on the outer periphery of a package, and a frame mounted with the control chip is located at the central portion of the package.